Five
by Chezika
Summary: Sara Sidle’s past has always been somewhat a mystery, but now that mystery has come out, and it will cost many their lives...
1. Prologue

**_Five_**

_**Sum:**_ Sara Sidle's past have always been somewhat a mystery, but what happens when the rest of the story comes out?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or any of the characters associated with this TV Show, I do own all original characters and the plotline used for this non-profit story.

* * *

"My name? It's not as important as what I have to say, but for the record, my name is Mikita Seren." She paused and shifted in her seat. "You can check every database known to man; you will find no trace of me or any trace of my existence." The tape recorder in front of her shook in her hands as she thought of what she was doing and the certain results of this getting into the wrong hands. "The only reason I can offer…is that I don't exist. My life has been full of lies, deceit, a farce…and I have had enough. The ensuing message on this tape is for the CSI Level 3 and may be dangerous if heard by anyone else…Sara Sidle." There was a long paused as her breath shook and her hands shook; she could feel tears slowly finding their way from her eyes. "They haven't forgotten Sid…they won't ever…forget…"

Her hand snatched up the tape recorder within milliseconds of the message ending, it had stood on the break room table where they all stood around. She know held it tightly within the grasp of her hand as the other members of the graveyard shift of Las Vegas CSI stared at her. Her thoughts ran thought everything that had been said and everything that couldn't be said as she stood within herself, hoping her mind would stop working overtime. "I, uh…" She looked up, seeing concerned, confused, and curious faces; she looked at each one's eyes and finally landed on Grissom's. "I have to go…" With that, she fled the break room, her mind not allowing her to think of anything, but escaping the prying eyes of her friends, she passed the locker room and was in the parking lot within minutes.

The team of confused CSIs looked at each other then to their supervisor whose eyes were still transfixed on the spot where the brunette had just been standing. He blinked maybe once since the tape recorder had been snatched and hadn't moved since. The strawberry blonde standing beside him placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her with confusion evident on her face and in his eyes.

She stopped when she reached the Tahoe that she drove to and from work and crime scenes, her hand still clutched, as if for dear life, to the tape recorder as the woman's voice bounced off the many walls of her head. _'they haven't forgotten Sid…they won't ever…forget…'_ She would have screamed her anguish and frustration had she been in her apartment or in the driver's seat of her vehicle, but no, she still stood frozen with her hand on the window of her car. Sitting within the Tahoe, in the passenger's seat, was a wrapped box with a Christmas ribbon tied on top with a card and a nice ticking sound that reverberated on the inside of the SUV. As she took her hand off the window and stepped away from the Tahoe, her dark eyes scanned the immediate area; standing far away from the blast radius of the bomb within, she saw a dark dressed man, against an electric pole with a stoic face and cold, emotionless eyes with his hands in his suit pockets. His eyes stayed transfixed on hers as his gray hair blew slightly in the small breeze, with a smirk his moved in his pocket and fire and darkness washed over her.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Like all of my stories, this one has boiled in my head for a few days and I had to try it out. I must say I do accept any criticisms that can help and if you do not like where I am going, I would like to hear it. Also, to inform you, I do sometimes have trouble keeping the characters within the context of their pre-written personalities, so help with that is appreciated.

Geez, I feel professional…

_Listo_ Out.


	2. Chapter One

**_Five_**

**Sum:** Sara Sidle's past has always been somewhat a mystery, but now that mystery has come out, and it will cost many their lives...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters associated with this TV show, I do own all original characters and the plotline used for this nonprofit story.

* * *

...Beep...beep...beep... 

Her mind was fuzzy, the haze set over her was heaven, she felt no pain, no anguish, and tired. She tried to smile, finding that she couldn't move her mouth; she scrunched her eyelids tighter together, her foggy mind trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Finally, she moved her tongue, or tried to and found that a cylindrical object kept her from moving her mouth and she realized she couldn't breathe and gagged on the tube.

Light flooded her vision as her eyes shot open and she felt her throat constrict as her body attempted to swallow the tube and coughing was the result. Suddenly, gloved hands and white-covered arms came out of nowhere to restrain her as other arms and hands worked at removing the obstructing tube. Finally, when the breathing tube was removed she coughed again, her throat soar and fell back against her pillows.

...Beep...beep...beep...

_Pain._ Whatever heaven she had been in was gone as she attempted to move her body for more comfort. As soon as she attempted any movement of her arms, pain wracked her body and any sound or yelp died before it reached her lips. Letting a small tear escape her right eye, she opened them to the dim room around her as she tried to wrap her mind around the recent events. She remembered the tape recorder and cried in anguish, one name echoed off the four walls. "Miki!"

...Beep...beep...beep...

A soft groan erupted from the chapped lips that were Sara's, as she lay flat against one pillow with the heart monitor beside her. His voice stopped and he looked up, the paleness of her face met his eyes as she slowly opened her own. She looked around the room as the last echo reached her waiting ears. Finally, her brown eyes landed on him, he slowly removed his glasses and placed what he had been reading on the side table. Her eyes shining with the painkiller they had given her, she smiled, glad to know she could, he smiled back.

"Hey..." He said quietly moving hair from her eyes as she turned her weak head. "You gave us quite a scare..." He stopped, not knowing what else to say, he just held her hand. She laid her head in a more comfortable position before her painkillers lulled her back into a peaceful sleep.

..beep..beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.beepbeepbeep

_Okay, so it was only slightly peaceful._ She trashed against the pillows and bed and the straps that kept her in her place as the nightmare invaded her peaceful sleep and the cloudiness of her foggy mind. As soon as the heart monitor had sped up, she had jumped to her feet, her mind wide-awake and her strawberry blonde hair falling from its ponytail. She looked at her brunette co-worker and friend with worry in her face as the brunette tried her best to fight off an attacker that wasn't there.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Her mind raced as the heart of her friend gave out, utterly exhausted from the scare in the brain. Several nurses rushed in with one, maybe two, doctors and a defibrillator shortly behind them. The brunette's fighter had stopped when her heart stopped and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. 'Come on Sara...'

"Clear!" She hadn't ever heard the doctors ask for the paddles or the "charging" as she stood next to the door, scared that her friend wouldn't make it. 'Stop it! She'll be fine Cath... she has to be...' The brunette's body arched off the bed as best it could beneath the straps as the jolt from the machine went through her body. "Clear!" She heard again, missing the "charging" the doctor had said as he placed the paddles against Sara's body, once more, no pulse elicited. The second doctor in the room looked at the clock hanging above the brunette's head. "Charging..." Catherine caught everything as the nurse kept the IV flowing should the patient come back and charged the machine as the doctor tried to revive her. "Clear!" 'The third times the charm, right?' Catherine had been pushed out of the room finally and the door about to be closed when a noise made it to her ears.

...Beep...beep...beep...beep...

_Why does it hurt so much..._She opened her tired eyes and looked over to where her friend had been sitting to see a doctor standing there. He looked at her, a mask over the bottom half of his face and a hair cap over the other half, with only his eyes showing. His eyes betrayed his hidden smirk as he ripped the morphine bag from her IV, ripping the bag with a knife, he watched as the painkiller spilled onto the floor and the beginning of her pain roll over her in tidal waves and onto her face and into her eyes.

...beep..beep.beep.beepbeep

The doctor had disappeared, replaced with ICU nurses who couldn't find the extra morphine-drip bag. She cried as the pain only increased until she a doctor come in with a needle and pushed the nurses aside as he forced the needle into her IV and pushed the end in. "Hurry up!" He yelled, as the nurses seemed to scurry about trying to replace her morphine drip. "It's going to be okay, Ms. Sidle..." He said softly as the anesthetic began to take effect and her heavy eyes finally closed.

...beep...beep...beep...beep

She now sat up and listened to the calming voice beside her as her foggy mind cleared itself. The visitor of her lonely hospital room had apparently no idea she was awake until she tapped him on the shoulder. Smiling, she watched as his head rose and met her eyes, his voice had finally stopped echoing in the almost empty room. Soon, his face was a smile to as he place the kid's book he had been reading down on the floor.

"Hey Greggo..." She said with a raspy voice. Hearing her dry throat, the young CSI immediately reached for the purified water in the Dasani bottle and held it up for her to drink from. When she finished, he capped the bottle and set it down on the floor out of her reach. "How long have I been out?" She asked and his eyes saddened, then she took a better looked at, he definitely seemed older and more mature. "Greg?"

"A little over two years Sara...you were in a chemically induced coma...you kept attacking everybody who came in here, you almost killed Grissom." She looked away from the CSI and at the ceiling, trying to wrack her tired mind for these memories that he spoke of. "Catherine kept Lindsey away be...because you said you would make sure she would have the most painfully slow death that you could think of...we were all scared for ya Sar..." She felt tears well up in her eyes at hearing what she had done to Lindsey, not remember being conscious other than the times she'd glimpsed Grissom or Catherine.

"I'm sorry..." She said. "I'm sorry about everything..."

----

"I'm sorry..." He glanced up from his rather thick book at the slight whisper from the brunette in the room. She began to sob in her sleep as this left her lips and the heart monitor began to speed. She seemed to be murmuring many things in her sleep before the nurses and orderlies came into calm her down.

----

"You're sorry? You scared Lindsey half ath and you're sorry?" It was Catherine this time, in the time that it took her to blink, Greg had been replaced with a bitchy and hotheaded redhead. Sara let more tears fall as everything seemed to change around her, a white shirt replaced her hospital gown and pants and her arms and legs were in restraints as orderlies tried to inject her with whatever medication.

"No!" She screamed as her falling tears and the sweat from trying to break free now wet her face. "Let me go!" She screamed when finally, she saw him, the orderlies back off and made way for a man with a needle, his gray hair of neatly combed back, and his black clothes were replaced by a doctors scrubs and lab coat, within the needle was a clear liquid. "Get away from me!" She screamed and struggled within her restraints so much that the four grown men had to hold her in place as the needle sunk into her skin and darkness soon overrode her vision once more.

----

"Flat line!...she's crashing!" The prevailing doctor yelled out before beginning chest compressions. He looked up to see that her visitor had not yet left. "Get him out of here!" The doctor yelled as he took the defibrillator paddles. "Charging..." He said. "Clear!" He placed the paddles in the correct places and the brunette's body arched off the bed. "Charging..." He had been pushed from the room and the door shut while the blinds were closed. "Clear!" He heard the continuous shouts of 'Clear!' until all action seemed to stop and he tried to get a closer look within the room, he couldn't hear anything but he saw the doctors 'let-down' face and grief washed over him as the doctor slowly exited the room. "Mr. Grissom?" He nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you...but all attempts to revive Miss Sidle have failed, I'm afraid she's dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, that's chapter one, most of you are like...whoa O.o or not, anyway, yes, she's dead and i am evil...more surprises are in store for those who choose to continue reading and reviewing...so send in those reviews 

And thank you to those who reviewed last chapter...here's a cookie

_Listo Out_


	3. Chapter Two

**_Five_**

**Sum:** Sara Sidle's past has always been somewhat a mystery, but now that mystery has come out, and it will cost many their lives...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters associated with this TV show, I do own all original characters and the plotline used for this nonprofit story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Silence was all it was as they all stood on top of a hill in the desert: Gil Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Dr. Al Robbins, and Captain Jim Brass. One man held the small urn while each one of the others said their own private good-byes. Grissom could see that the young Lindsey Willows had taken it hard, having not been long since her father's death, only to be hit with this one. On the small black pot, on a gold plate, was a name and a small sentence: Sara Sidle, 'A rose by any other name, would smell just as sweet.' --William Shakespeare. As each one of the small group placed a hand on the top of the urn, lowered enough so Lindsey could reach it, they slowly lifted the lid together and the hands that held the urn slowly tipped it over. The ashes of the brunette they all came to love and trust flew from the urn and on the wind that was blowing exceptionally hard for the Las Vegas desert.

"Goodbye Sara..." Grissom let it loose before he could stop himself; never thinking that he would ever lost the brunette woman. The others watched him as he took the lid and placed it back on the urn and turned back towards his Denali in silence. Having cried herself to sleep, Lindsey was now in Warrick's arms; he knew Catherine would not be able to carry her daughter. The others moved to their respective vehicles and slowly made it back to the main road, and on with their lives.

----

"Hello?" She knocked on the door and it opened as she took a step in, shelves everywhere. She marveled at the bugs and other small animals that were kept within jars and cages on every square inch of shelf in the room that were not taken up by books. She stopped at the desk that currently had no one in it and sighed. "They ask me to come, six o'clock sharp, they said... well, here I am..." She murmured to herself, putting her brown hair in a ponytail as she paced the room. After ten minutes of acquainting herself with her path of pacing, she took interest in the cage currently on the cluttered desk.

"Well, you're a cute guy aren't ya?" She asked the spider contained with the cage, not really expecting an answer.

"That he is..." She jumped slightly and turned to look at the man who's office she was in and then stood. "How may I help you?" He asked as he moved to his desk, gesturing for her to take a seat before sitting down himself.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm Sonya Mitchells..."

"Ah yes, Miss Mitchells, thank you for coming..." She nodded. He looked down at a folder he had brought in, reading it briefly. "It seems that you're going to feel right at home, welcome to Graveyard shift." As soon as he said this, the door opened and in walked a strawberry blonde; she stopped next to the man's desk. "Yes, Catherine?"

"We have a quadruple homicide, strict orders to put it at the top of the list." She said before noticing the newcomer, she seemed to flinch slightly before looking back at Grissom. "Ecklie says, bring the new girl."

----

He wasn't expecting a warehouse, definitely now a warehouse, but here he was, standing in front of the warehouse. Beside him stood the newcomer CSI to the Las Vegas Crime Lab and on his right stood Catherine. She seemed to be distracted by something though by what, was anybody's guess. Being the supervisor, he led the part of his team that had shown up into the warehouse where police officers were taping off the crime scene. But what he saw only made the crime scene worse as he looked over the cemented ground that was the warehouse floor.

"Children..." He heard Catherine say. "Not ever ten..." Grissom took a chance and glanced at Sonya's face, her dark eyes were a cold and emotionless dark brown and her face showed no emotion as she waited for instructions. Gil Grissom couldn't tell if the woman had retreated into herself or if she was naturally this way.

"Alright, let's get to it." Immediately Sonya placed her kit on the floor and took her camera in both hands and moved around the youngest girl: female, approximately four years of age, dark-blonde curls, and lifeless hazel eyes. Catherine seemed to be holding it together until she sat the oldest child: female, approximately nine years of age, vibrant blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The resemblance to her own daughter made her hands shake she snapped photos of the body's position in relation to the other three.

Grissom looked at the youngest child, he didn't seem any older than three, the blood pooled around him, soaking a stuffed bear that was clutched in his lifeless hand. He snapped photo after photo, his mind refusing to work as he started at all four lifeless bodies placed in a circle clutching each other's hands.

"What kind of monster... does this to children..." Before Catherine could get an answer, something fell from a cloth-covered table as someone shuffled from underneath it and ran for the back door to the warehouse. She was almost a streak before she was stopped; a male officer held her by the waist and tried vainly to stop the girl's struggles. The girl screamed in the man's arms before clamping her small jaw down on his waiting arm. The man yelped and dropped the girl who ran to the nearest body to hide behind. Catherine turned around as the girl attempted to hide behind her; she tried getting the best look she could before it hit her. "Brenda!"

----

The little girl, who was not so little anymore, sat across from Catherine in an interrogation room. The girl sat comfortably in the chair and kept looking at the brunette beside Catherine and then switching her gaze quickly back to the strawberry blonde as she began to speak. Her eyes were blue, crystal blue, she remembers seeing them somewhere, but where, she can't place.

"Brenda... can you tell me anything about what happened in that warehouse? Anything at all?" Catherine's voice was desperate, too desperate, she wanted to catch and kill who had done this, but how can you catch someone who doesn't exist?

"S-she..." Brenda paused, trying to run the words through her tormented mind, years of suffering and yet... it hadn't stopped. "She said she would protect... us f-from him... she said.. she wouldn't let him... hurt us." Brenda's eyes watered, but she kept the tears back, not letting them see how hard this was for her. "She promised... she promised... Sid promised." Catherine's mind flickered with recognition and then it vanished.

"Brenda? Who's Sid?" She heard Sonya asked before Catherine could badger the child.

"She took care of us... when they took us from out foster parent, she took care of us... she said she would always be my shoulder when I need it... she was so nice." Brenda stopped. "She told us that... that we had to leave, that they were going to kill us... they said we were weak and weren't good enough." Brenda shuddered. "I remember seeing Sid before... she took care of me... but..." Catherine took a picture of a dear friend from the folder in front of her and laid it in front of Brenda and waited for a reaction.

"Five years ago, Brenda, this woman took care of you... do you remember her?" Brenda nodded. "Can you tell me who it is?" Brenda's blonde head bobbed a 'yes' once more. "Who is it?"

"That's Sid..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to those who reviewed, and to Cherrydrops, um... that last part about Sara waking up and seeing Greg and Catherine...and the mental institute O.o that would be the dream, kind of like one of those visions before death... anyway, doughnuts for everyone XD ... i have some weird obsession with sugary food at the moment... oh, and I start school tomorrow, so updates may come even slower than they are...and they are extremely slow because i'm a lazy TV watching bum... anyway... i have gotten over the 'killing-off-Sara' evil phase... hope ya'll are happy XD

Listo Out

P.S. I have a site that gives information on the OC's that I've put into this story, it's my homepage in my profile and stuff...so yea...


	4. Chapter Three

_**Five**_

**Sum:** Sara Sidle's past has always been somewhat a mystery, but now that mystery has come out, and it will cost many their lives...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters associated with this TV show, I do own all original characters and the plotline used for this nonprofit story.

* * *

Chapter Three

The girl almost seemed oblivious to what happened next, she was quiet as the blonde woman stood and paced the room. Silence filled the emptiness of the room as Catherine opened the door and stepped out and closing the door. The silence began to ebb as the girl began soft whisperings to herself, her head bowed and her hands clasped together in front of her. Sonya slowly stood from the chair she sat on as the little girl, Brenda, raised her head, done with whatever she had been whispering.

"Is Sid going to be okay?... I mean, they had to drag her away from us before the men in the black suits killed the other four…" Brenda seemed calm at saying this and it scared Sonya a little, no child would be able to think straight let alone speak after such an incident. "I don't want Sid to die because I was too weak." Sonya looked at the girl's eyes, they held so many dark memories and pain that she wanted to leave the room, to escape from this girl and her problems.

"I'm sure your friend will be fine, Brenda…" Sonya said before a social worker came in to take the kid back to a home she could stay in. After Brenda's eyes had left the room and her, Sonya settled against the wall and then looked at the one-way glass panel on the opposite wall. Finally gathering herself back together, swiping her hair over her shoulder, she took the file from the table and walked from the room.

--

Grissom watched as Catherine taped up pictures of the four dead children, a more recent picture of Brenda Collins, a photo of Brenda's foster mother, and an old picture of their dead colleague Sara Sidle. Once this was done, she turned to face Grissom, her crystal blue eyes were emotionless as she tried to keep herself objective.

"Alright, Brenda Collins said that each of the children were all in the same foster home." As Grissom said this, Catherine drew a line with her black dry-erase marker from the pictures of the five children to the picture of Brenda's foster mother. Catherine looked at Grissom expecting something. "She also said that Sara Sidle was 'Sid.'" Catherine proceeded to write 'Sid' underneath the picture of Sara, not looking at the picture as her hand moved. "She also said that 'Sid' had taken them from their foster home." Catherine drew arrows from the five children to Sara's picture. She backed away from the board and stared at the lines before returning to face Grissom.

"Everything leads back to Sara, Gil…everything…" The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he removed his glasses. 'How can that happen… she's been dead six months!" Catherine could hear her voice crack and tried to regain her self-control as she saw the new CSI walking towards them, no doubt wondering what to do next. Sonya was in fact on the phone, talking animatedly, before she pulled the phone away from her ear in disbelief and closed the flip-phone in anger. She groaned as she opened the door.

"Grissom? Captain Brass has been trying to reach you; they've found five more bodies…" Her face was calm and didn't falter as she said this, not caring that five more human beings were found dead in mostly likely the same manner as the last four. Grissom looked at Catherine before walking out the door that Sonya held open. "He said they weren't children this time… barely teenagers." This caught Catherine's unwanted attention, she looked at Sonya; the woman felt no regret for the dead lives, no sense of urgency to find the killer, the murderer. Catherine felt the anger rise up in her, felt it turn her face red and scramble her thoughts, but she held it back. She knew the second she lost her head, she would lose any chance of finding out how Sara Sidle was connected to this winding story that could only go one way: down.

--

This time the bodies were different, they were strewn everywhere, these five had struggled and had run. The eldest was a female, but with long, dark down hair, and her hazel eyes showed fear as they stared at the ceiling, forever fending off her attacker. Grissom had decided to give Catherine a break and sent her to check the perimeter of this warehouse, instead of the bodies. Sonya now stood, looking over the pre-teens and snapping crime scene photos and not once pausing in her work.

The desk in the corner held files on all the pre-teens and which foster parent they came from. Each file told how old they were and who was taking care of them now, she only found one name in common with each file and it caused her mind to go into a fit of confusion. Each child in each file was assigned to one person, as a care-taker, so to speak. Catherine placed each file in separate evidence bags and then went about searching the drawers and underneath the desk.

"Catherine…" It was Grissom. She looked up from behind the desk to see the older man stand up with a folded paper in his latex-gloved hand. Sonya had also looked up when hearing Catherine's name, and stared at the note in Grissom's hand. "This is her hand writing Cath…" He had the note already unfolded, his glasses had not left his face since arriving and now they slid down the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Gil?" Catherine took notice of the writing, being the chicken scratch that it was, she couldn't make out much. "Grissom?"

"She knows we're on her trail, Catherine…" He held up the note for his female co-worker to read and ran his hand through his hair waiting impatiently for her to finish reading. He looked at the body that the note was found with; the youngest of the five, a girl with curled brown hair and emotionless dark brown eyes. "Could she have done this Cath? Kill innocent children?"

"As far as these are concerned…" Catherine's eyes went from the note to the bags in her hands to the older man beside her. "These children, as you put, were far from innocent…"

--

"Each were involved in a crime of some sort, whether it was their real parents, like the four less than ten, or drugs and assault charges like the pre-teen five." Warrick, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, stood pacing the break room as he went over yet another file that contain little difference from the other nine. The information he took in was all connecting to one person, and that one person was supposed to be dead, for sixth months now. "Each have the same caretaker and trainer, Sid." He threw the file on the table and Catherine looked up from the file she had been reading to the darker skinned man as he tried to fill holes in the information with puzzle-pieces that didn't make sense. "Why kids? According to this, she's training them to commit the perfect murder… it doesn't make sense!"

"You're right… it doesn't…" Warrick's head snapped to attention at the sound of the voice and Catherine looked at the woman standing in the doorway. She had on a tan coat and dark baggy pants with a pain white t-shirt and her blonde hair had been pulled up into a loose ponytail and fastened to her head clumsily with a clip. She stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips as they tried to place her familiar voice. "And instead of listening to Sid, like you should've done, you are now stuck with a problem, and I'm the only one that can fix it…" She stood up from the door way and looked at the files, the one opened was within plain view and she saw everything contain. "No… no no no! No!" She yelled and stomped her foot. "This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to find her!" She slammed her fist on the table and Catherine jumped up from her chair while Warrick walked next to the woman. "You probably broadcasted her death, made sure Vegas knew a CSI died on duty… they got her… this time, she won't be getting out."

"Who are you?" Catherine had to ask, the voice was familiar, worry in that very same voice scared her; she had to know. "What do you know about Sara?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot her name on this side is Sara… well, my name is Mikita Seren, Miki for short, and I'm here to help you with Sid—Sara's problem…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who read, and to those who reviewed and to those who just went 'hmm, I wonder what this is…' and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and eagerly await the next… as soon as I write I will type and put it here and people will be happy…I hope anyway… a girl can dream…

_Listo Out_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Five**_

**Sum: **Sara Sidle's past has always been somewhat a mystery, but now that mystery has come out, and it will cost many their lives...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters associated with this TV show, I do own all original characters and the plotline used for this nonprofit story.

* * *

Chapter Four 

The warehouse wasn't her favorite place to be, neither was the Facility, but she didn't have much of a choice anymore. Before her, five children played; they had dolls, they had action figures, they had toy guns, and books that taught them how to make bombs. They were all young: a girl with curly blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes; another girl, the third oldest, had brown hair, straight that went a little past her shoulders and her hazel eyes showed pain and determination; a little boy, he was excelling fast and it scared her, his black hair was messy and uncut and his black eyes cut one's soul to pieces, he was the youngest of the two boys; then the oldest of the two boys, a blonde child with green eyes, he claimed that he never did anything wrong, but you could see it in his eyes; and lastly the eldest girl, a mirror image of herself, curly brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and dark brown eyes that hid her past.

"Sid!" She turned her head from the children and back to the table she was standing at to see the blue prints of a building. "Would you listen, this is your solo mission, remember?" _Solo? They're going to kill them._ She nodded and continued to listen as the man she thought had been her close friend rattled off important points and objectives in the mission. "It'll be quick and clean, you'll be back before you know it." He attempted a smile.

"You know what Mac, I wish that you people would just tell me you're going to kill them instead of sending me on a solo mission…" She turned to look back at the five now rolling a ball around, the man behind the desk moved around and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mac, don't even!" She pushed his side and him away from her in anger and disgust. "You're sending me off so you can murder these kids! Don't even think you have the right to come near me…" Grabbing the folder off the table, she turned to face the children as they continued to play. She walked sadly to the group and sat next to her younger twin and held the ball in front of her as she spoke. "I'm… uh, going to be for a few days…" She paused, gauging all their reactions as she said this. "And while I'm gone, you have to promise me you'll be good for Mac, really good for him." She could tell they were catching on to the welling dread that seemed to span outward from her. "Do whatever he tells you to do and I'll be back in a few days." Immediately the eldest girl latched onto her and she wrapped her arms around her, patting her back trying to console the child. "Alright you guys…" At hearing this, the other four attached themselves to her as well. "You guys are starting to make me cry…"

--

"Four children, all between the ages of 4 and 8…" Flashes out of the corner of his eyes and dead bodies in front of him, in a circle, their hands tightly clasped to their neighbors' and they all watched the ground forever in death. "NO signs of forced entry and no signs of a struggle." Her accented voice kept his attention as he continued to stare at the children. _She couldn't have done this._ "Grissom…" He followed her eyes to a blonde little girl, clasped tightly in her hand was a piece of folded paper. Seeing David reach for it, his heart rate skyrocketed as he saw the hand writing of which his name was printed in. Gently taking the paper in his latex gloved hands, he unfolded it and read the chicken-scratch that was so familiar to him.

_I'm sorry that you've hand to see this nightmare for the third time in two weeks, Griss. And I'm sorry that you've been led to believe I was dead, but I had no choice. Ever since my broadcasted heroics, I have been stalked and I knew my stalker, so as not to you and the team into danger, I have made a deal with the people from my past. If you wish to know more about this dilemma that has evolved since my 'death,' then come to the Tangiers tonight and hide Sam Braun well away from any windows. Don't try to figure out why, or prove that I have written this, just, for once in your life Griss, listen to me and hide him, or Catherine will be short a father._

--

The police team stood in shadowed places around the room, waiting for anything to happen. It was nearing midnight as they all waited, until finally someone moved into the room and the lights flashed on and the yells of 'Don't move!' erupted from everyone of them, until they saw who it was. With a 9mm to his head, Captain Jim Brass watched all of them with confusion and waited until the woman behind him said something.

"Put your guns down and you vest, lay them on the floor in front of you." As they followed her command, she adjusted her hand on the gun and waited. "Now, I'm going to holster my gun, try anything and I will not hesitate to fire my weapon." She said in a clear and concise voice as she pulled away from the police Captain and placed her gun in its holster on the outside of her right thigh. As soon as she holstered the weapon, the older man in front of her turned around and stared in disbelief at the face before him. "Hey Jim… where's Griss?"

"He's back at the lab, expecting an imitation of Sara Side…but you're…" She couldn't smile, he could see that she wanted to, but something was holding her back from expressing joy in the situation. "Listen, if you would rather no one know you're there… then I suggest we make it look like something else." She nodded and took a wig from a pack on her hip, it was bright florescent pink and she silently tucked her hair in underneath it. Next, she discarded her gun, giving it to Brass, before removing her black shirt to reveal a hot pink halter top.

"How's this?" She asked as all of the men looked at her as if she'd grown a third eye. Jim Brass was speechless as well. "It's just pink Brass…" He nodded and turned his head looking at the ten or so men. "Alright…" She put her hands together in front of her and smirked. "Cuff me officer…"

--

"Hey Gil, we've got a B and E suspect, we need you to sit in…" As the cell phone call ended, he looked in the rear view mirror as the hot pink-haired woman that he didn't seem to know as much about as he thought, looked out the window. "So…"

"Not here Brass…" She said as she turned her head from gazing out the window at the lights of Vegas to Jim Brass's eyes through the rear view mirror. After this, the rest of the drive was silent, except for the engine and chink of the handcuffs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** here is yet, another chapter, so I hope you like it, and I hope that you review…and…until next chapter 

_Listo Out_


End file.
